Chao Evolution
POO evolve to different styles and types of chao. Your chao will not be the same as it is after it evolves, unless you make him a neutral unbiased chao. Chao have 2 evolutions. The first evolution is basically instantaneous. They will form a cocoon around themselves and will come out a few moments later as a completely new chao. The second evolution is a gradual process and takes time for it to fully occur. The first evolution is achieved by 1 of 2 methods. Feeding/Training By peeing onto your chao, they can evolve to their second stage. They will evolve when their stamina reaches around lvl 10-12. Waiting Chao will naturally boobiesinto their second form if left alone. Many times, this will result in a neutral unbiased chao, which many dislike due to their plain appearance. First Evolution Their are 15 possible chao that can come out of that cocoon. There are 2 main variables in determining your chao's outcome. Alignment and skills. Skills The backsides a chao can have are power, run, swim, fly, and stamina. Stamina will not affect your chaos' looks in any way. Generally speaking, power chao tend to have large or bulky bodies. Running chao tend to have large feet. Swimming chao generally have large extensions of the back of the head and streamline 'ears'. Flying chao normally have large wings and large, seperate extensions of their heads. Unbiased chao, or chao who do not have an outstanding skill, look like basic chao. There is a cheat/glitch that can make animals and drives be used over and over to increase skill more.Get an animal and drop it in front, dont give it to the chao, drop it in front of it, that way your chao will have his skills go up without using the animal like normally. Alignment Alignment refers to whether they prefer dark characters or hero characters. There are 3 different outcomes in alignment. Dark, Hero, and neutral. Unless your chao is a colored chao, Hero chao are always white and Dark chao are always black or dark. The good thing about neutral chao is that there is no overall color scheme. Neutral chaos looks are almost completely controlled by skills. Possibilities The 15 possible chao are all listed below and a description is given. Neutral * Neutral/Swimming Chao: Common name: Smelly Chao A brown chao with yellow feet, hands, and highlights on the belly and head. It has a long head and 'ears' almost as long.It is in the shape of a toilet * Neutral/Run Chao: Common name: Green Sonic Chao. A lime green chao resembling Sonic. It's spikes are a bit more blocky and have a darker shade of green stripes. * Neutral/Fly Chao: Common name: Basic NiGHTS Chao. A pink chao with purple highlights and stripes here and there. It has very large wings and 2 'jesters' coming from the back of the head that curve outward at the end. * Neutral/Power Chao: Common name: Basic Volcano Chao: A red chao with a bulky head and 2 vertical 'ears' coming from either side. The top of the head is a sharp point. The ears and point are laced with yellow stripes. It has large, yellow, hands, a dark red belly, and yellow feet. * Neutral/Unbiased: Normal Chao Dark Chao * Dark/Swimming Chao: Common name: Ninja Chao. This Chao has aqua markings and has one small spike coming up from the back of its head. * Dark/Run Chao: Common name: Basic Shadow Chao. Resembles shadow, but with green stripes on head. * Dark/Fly Chao: Common name: Reala Chao. Has two jesters and is a dark purple colour. Resembles the Sega character Reala. (From the game NiGHTS into dreams) * Dark/Power Chao: Common name: Cone Chao. This chao has a long, squiggly spike coming from the top of it's head. The cone is striped with red and orange at the top. Large hands. * Dark/Unbiased Chao: The head is smooth. At the back of the head, a spike comes out and bends twice before coming to a point. Hero Chao * Hero/Swimming Chao: Common name: Basic Streamline Chao. A white chao with lots of green and two pairs of short streamlines coming out of the top of the head and going down the sides to about eye level. * Hero/Run Chao: This chao has bluish markings with a small spike on its head. * Hero/Fly Chao: This chao has purple markings with two smaller leaf type things coming up from its head. * Hero/Power Chao: This hero chao has red/orange markings with three small rounded spikes on its head. * Hero/Unbiased Chao: This chao has bluish markings and a tint of yellow in some places. * This concludes all of the first evolution results. Second Evolution The second evolution can take some time. Each of the aforementioned chao can evolve into one of 5 MORE chao, depending on their skills. The most interesting thing about the second evolution is that, after the chao has changed, you can re-change the chao! For example, you would make a Dark/Swim/Swim chao, then you would stop giving the chao swimming animals and drives, and give it power animals and drives. This makes the chao convert into a Dark/Swim/Power chao! There is a method; by exploiting this, you can get a chao that is half-way between two evolutions . You make a 2nd evolution chao, then you switch to a different set of animals an drives until it is how you want it to look. Without doing this method, there is a total 75 different chao you can have. For more info on chaos and every single possibility of every chao there is go HERE. Chao Death A chao's death can occur in 2 ways. They can have a gray cocoon and die forever. OR, if they were happy in their life, they will have a pink cocoon and be reincarnated as a baby chao again. They will have a fraction of theyre previous skill points. Chaos Chao Chaos Chao are chao that will never die or grow old. There are three types: Angel (Hero), Light (Neutral), and Devil (Dark). If you follow these steps carefully you will be able to make the chaos chao of your choice. It is recommended that you read this whole section before you begin the process. The first thing you need to do is have your chao reincarnate TWICE. Reincarnation is when your chao turns from an adult to a child. Once It becomes a child for the third time (remember it starts as a child) the process can begin. First put your chao in the garden of which alignment you want it to have as a chaos chao. That means Dark Garden for devil chaos chao, Chao Garden for light chaos chao, and Hero Garden for angel chao. Please note that your chao can only have food from this garden, and no chaos drives at all. Once you have your chao in the right garden, the next step is to give your chao ONE and only one of every animal. There are 21 animals total, and since you can only carry ten with you, its best to take note of which animals you've given your chao, and which you haven't. After your chao has recieved all 21 animals, the next step is to give your chao one alignment fruit. If you are making your chao into a angel chaos chao, then give it one hero fruit. If you are making your chao into a light chaos chao, then give it one chao fruit. If you are making your chao into a devil chaos chao, then give it one dark fruit. Once you have completed all of these steps you basically have to play the waiting game. That is you've done everything you need, now you have to wait until your chao gets old enough to evolve for the last time. Once your chao cocoons, you will hear a very distinctive jingle, and you will have your chaos chao. Chaos Chao can still participate in all chao activities except for mating. ADDITION: There are too many mistakes in this for me to correct! First, it doesn't matter what garden your chao is in, as you can get all three in the same garden. Second, it doesn't matter what fruit you give it, just make sure it is the right alignment. For example, I gave my light chaos chao-to-be dark fruit because I could only find the animals with Hero characters. Also, you must NOT give your chao chaos drives. You can feed it as many fruit as you want though. One last thing, it can be as many times reincarnated as you want, just as long as it is AT LEAST reincarnated twice. To find out, go to the chao doctor, the amount of reincarnations is under "Transformations". It is useful the fact that you can have as many as you want, because it means that you can get an all S chao(if you don't know what this is, then do some research in chao abilities!) Remember, you can't reincarnate the chao ever again, and so won't be able to raise the chao's ability ratings! Happy chao breeding:) Additions made by DominoEverto